


冰箱的正确打开方式

by mqfhzwwzl4



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mqfhzwwzl4/pseuds/mqfhzwwzl4
Summary: 准毕业生不喜结仇，家中囤粮屡遭黑手究竟是何人所为？宅男家中鲜少来客，为何邻居夜半频频听闻争吵声？二旬小伙母胎单身，身上可疑红痕又出自谁手？这一切的背后，是人性的扭曲还是道德的沦丧?敬请关注今晚8点NCTV专栏节目《冰箱的正确打开方式》。
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 5





	冰箱的正确打开方式

1.  
朴志晟疑似恋爱了。  
2.  
依据是以他为圆心直径一米内任谁都能轻易感觉到漂浮的粉红色泡泡，但是谁都没见过这位传闻中的恋爱对象。  
3.  
男大学生喜欢对各界风云人物高谈阔论，内容是被女生听到会气得牙痒痒的程度：直男？是直男吧！  
男生反驳：难道评价冰箱我还得自己会制冷吗？  
女生通常会拉出自己眼里的正面例子：简直胡扯胡闹！怎么不学学朴志晟？从不逼逼赖赖。  
4.  
朴志晟极少评价别人。虽然至今还不太懂冰箱，但他男朋友会制冷。  
5.  
故事要从三个月前说起。  
6.  
准毕业生朴志晟搬进新租的校外公寓第一天，接到了奶奶的电话：乖孙，我找大师算了一卦，接下来的一年你会诸事不顺，最差的情况是毕不了业，可得当心啊！  
朴志晟觉得奶奶在吓唬他：这种事情也不是主观能动性可调控的吧…  
7.  
奶奶沉吟了一会儿：倒是有一个化解办法。你五行缺水和木，身边添个冰箱吧。  
朴志晟：？  
8.  
朴志晟能理解老人多少有些封建迷信，也没把奶奶的话放心上，转头便忘了这件事。  
9.  
某个周末清晨，他被急促的敲门声吵醒，推开门，是带着巨大物什登门的快递小哥。面单上备注的是奶奶的名字，朴志晟在半梦半醒间签收了快递，与快递小哥合力把箱子推到了屋子中央。  
10.  
朴志晟在拆开快递的瞬间傻了眼，这是一个冰箱。  
11.  
功能健全，保修三年，猛男配色。凑近了看还泛着粉红珠光贝母色泽。  
12.  
奶奶又打来了电话：乖孙，收到奶奶买给你的冰箱了吗？大师说这个颜色的冰箱最衬你，可以保佑你逢凶化吉！你们一定要好好相处啊…  
13.  
朴志晟觉得太阳穴隐隐作痛。  
14.  
粉色冰箱正式在朴志晟家住下了。  
15.  
恰逢论文撰写期，朴志晟每天在家对着电脑肝得昏天暗地，除了吃饭洗澡睡觉之外没有其他活动，一日三餐全靠外卖。冰箱几乎是闲置状态，只有冷藏室被他搁了一些零嘴，理所当然地没怎么被打开。  
16.  
朴志晟也理所当然地没发觉冰箱里的食物在慢慢减少。  
17.  
凌晨三点，提交完论文初稿的朴志晟神清气爽，迈着六亲不认的步伐走向冰箱，却没翻到想要的零食。  
18.  
奇怪，明明还剩一包好多鱼啊？朴志晟努力搜寻了一下记忆。可能记错了吧，他随手抓了一罐啤酒，不修边幅地瘫在沙发上打开电视。电视里正在回放一档最近很火的选秀节目，朴志晟迅速挺直腰板，如同一只严肃的雄孔雀，专心致志地审视荧幕里同性。  
19.  
或许这就是直男吧。不到五分钟，朴志晟开始一顿输出，内容是会被秀粉先暴打再挂反黑组出道的程度。  
20.  
看到所谓的颜值担当被高票公投出来，朴志晟不屑地按了按鬓角：就这？就这？  
这时，屋子里响起另一个声音：你很牛吗？放下你的身段！  
21.  
朴志晟恍惚地回过头，一个白头发的男孩一脸不悦地站在粉色冰箱前。他觉得自己喝醉了，于是猛掐了一把自己的虎口，再抬头，男孩仍然伫立原地。  
22.  
朴志晟大喊：啊啊啊啊啊！见鬼了！  
白发男孩也大喊：啊啊啊啊啊！见人了！  
23.  
隔壁邻居往朴志晟家方向的墙上敲了几声，听起来不太高兴。  
24.  
半夜扰民不好，朴志晟大着胆子手动帮自己和白发男孩收了声。男孩的体温很低，冰冰凉凉的相当解暑。  
25.  
朴志晟酒醒了一半：你谁啊？为什么会出现在我家？  
白发男孩指指身后：我是你家冰箱，受你奶奶之托来保你逢凶化吉。  
朴志晟剩下一半的酒也醒了：不是…不是说建/国后不许成精吗？  
白发男孩翻了个白眼。  
26.  
在并不漫长的后半夜里，朴志晟终于正式认识了他家的冰箱。冰箱大名叫钟辰乐，本体是一台平平无奇的粉色冰箱，产于2001年。  
27.  
朴志晟有点不服气：算起来我还得管你叫哥？  
钟辰乐高冷地点点头。  
28.  
冰箱在现代社会中并不罕见，但鲜少有人知道它们还能替主人挡灾。  
大多数情况下，冰箱只会被当成普通家用电器，此时的他们处于休眠状态，仅靠正常电力供给就能维持运转。如果需要替主人挡灾，他们会被唤醒，拥有自己的意识并能溜出本体，像正常人类一样生活。帮助主人渡过难关后，他们会回到本体继续休眠。  
29.  
科普完毕，钟辰乐划出重点：你这次的难关是毕不了业。  
朴志晟艰难地咽了咽口水：那…冰箱先…呃…钟辰乐先生，我该怎么做呢？  
钟辰乐想了想：和我好好相处。  
30.  
朴志晟觉得自己在听玄幻故事，原来奶奶的叮嘱是这么个意思。  
31.  
见朴志晟沉默不语，钟辰乐幽幽开口：我饿了。  
朴志晟摊手：那我也没办法。  
钟辰乐可怜巴巴地盯着朴志晟：哥，我饿了。  
朴志晟解开手机锁屏：我看看附近还有什么还在营业的外卖哈。  
32.  
朴志晟回卧室翻出了几件旧衣服，钟辰乐换好衣服时外卖正好也送到了。两人一起盘腿坐在沙发上边吃麻辣烫边看选秀节目，隐约有点赛博朋克的味道。  
33.  
朴志晟没忍住又开始了：广播体操？是广播体操吧！  
钟辰乐斜了他一眼：就你有嘴一天叭叭的。  
朴志晟搬出了最常用的诡辩：你管我说什么？难道评价冰箱我还得自己会制冷吗？  
钟辰乐想了想：但我会制冷啊。  
34.  
朴志晟闭麦，决定以后少跟钟辰乐拌嘴。  
35.  
吃饱喝足，天也快亮了。钟辰乐大喇喇地在朴志晟的床上昏睡了过去。  
吃我的住我的还要跟我抢床睡？朴志晟好不容易收拾完外卖垃圾，为自己的清白着想，最后决定憋屈地缩在沙发睡。  
36.  
睡得太死，朴志晟完全没听到钥匙开锁的声音，迷迷糊糊间听到头顶传来表哥罗渽民的声音：志晟尼怎么在沙发上睡？  
卧室门恰好打开，钟辰乐穿着明显不合身的衣服伸了个懒腰，向客厅里的两人道了声早安。  
37.  
罗渽民颤抖着手先指向钟辰乐再转向朴志晟：你你你！我拿你当最爱的弟弟，你却背着我养野男人？  
被迫早起的朴志晟现在不仅惯性脸肿，头也快肿成两个大了。  
38.  
解释完来龙去脉，罗渽民长舒一口气：我们志晟尼的清白还在啊…  
朴志晟：？  
39.  
根据多年经验，朴志晟发誓罗渽民的语气里绝对掺杂着一种学名为遗憾的感情。  
40.  
注重养生的罗渽民觉得顿顿吃外卖不健康，他风风火火的跑出去，拎着大包小包的食材回来填满冰箱，撸起袖子打算手把手地教两个厨房菜鸟做饭。  
41.  
两人磕磕绊绊做了几道家常菜，还没来得及尝味道，罗渽民接到了工作电话被紧急召唤。  
成品虽然卖相不怎么样，至少步骤都没错，应该不会有大问题吧？罗渽民摸摸下巴：第一次做饭感觉挺成功啊，你们先吃，改天我再来教你们做新菜。  
42.  
挥别罗渽民，备受鼓励的料理新人们拿起筷子，试探性地尝了一口自己做的菜。  
43.  
两人争先恐后抢过垃圾桶吐了。  
44.  
朴志晟一边用清水漱口一边熟练地打开外卖软件，决定放彼此一条生路。  
45.  
钟辰乐好像真的有发挥作用。毕业论文导师出了名的严厉，同组有人甚至被要求大改，而朴志晟的初稿有惊无险地通过了。  
46.  
两人就这样开始了同居（？）生活。  
47.  
白天朴志晟改论文找实习投简历跑面试，钟辰乐睡到自然醒后负责研究新菜谱和附近好吃的外卖；晚上会一起下厨房，头挨着头试完菜立马甩锅对方是臭手；洗完澡后挤在沙发上看电视，偶尔的吵吵嚷嚷在听到邻居捶墙后立马噤声。  
48.  
日子久了，朴志晟忍不住发问：你准备什么时候作法？  
钟辰乐从鼻孔哼了一声：我们冰箱才不搞那些花里胡哨的。  
朴志晟抠抠脑壳：那你们怎么替主人挡灾呢？  
钟辰乐在沙发上换了个姿势看电视：变成人呀。只要是冰箱作为人存在，就都是在替身为人类的主人挡灾噢。  
说话间，朴志晟收到了导师的邮件，二稿也不需要大改。他长吁一口气，决定好好供着这位小祖宗，于是更加努力地研究菜谱。  
49.  
按理说，冰箱作为最常用的家用电器之一装过那么多食材，应该特别包容，钟辰乐的口味却特别得很：爱吃拉面，爱吃麻辣烫，爱喝鸡汤，爱喝牛奶。朴志晟每次打开冰箱都感觉自己在养孩子。  
50.  
钟辰乐胜负欲超强，喜欢打游戏，爱跟朴志晟斗嘴，喜欢投屏看电影，最后会歪着脑袋在沙发上睡着。朴志晟会在他睡着时轻手轻脚地把他抱进房间，掖上被子时，小冰箱偶尔会咂咂嘴。  
51.  
几乎每次睡着都是蝴蝶睡姿，还真的挺像小孩子。朴志晟总会撑着脑袋观察一会儿钟辰乐，再悄悄带上门。  
52.  
奇怪，对方明明是冰箱，却让朴志晟觉得自己的生活越来越有温度。  
53.  
和导师确认定稿的那天，朴志晟高兴坏了，特地出门买了两瓶红酒，打包了两人都喜欢的菜，打算好好在家庆祝。  
54.  
午睡中的钟辰乐听到外面一阵乒乒乓乓，朴志晟为了抽消毒柜底层的盘子把筷子勺子掉了一地，拿高脚杯的时候碰翻了水壶，找桌布的时候扬起了半室灰尘。  
见朴志晟欲点起蜡烛，钟辰乐担心制造火灾隐患遂赶紧阻止。  
55.  
两人吃起了白炽灯光晚餐，第一个菜是菠萝包。  
朴志晟的眼睛亮晶晶，他举起酒杯：乐乐，我敬你。谢谢你帮我挡灾。  
钟辰乐回敬：不客气，应该的。  
第二个菜是豉油鸡。  
朴志晟的两颊飞上红云，他举起酒杯：乐乐，我敬你。谢谢你让我有机会锻炼厨艺。  
钟辰乐回敬：不客气，应该的。  
第三个菜是蜜汁叉烧。  
朴志晟开始口齿不清，他举起酒杯：乐乐，我敬你。谢谢你让我在论文炼狱里还能过得这么开心。  
钟辰乐回敬：不客气，应该的。  
第四个菜是牛什煲。  
朴志晟脸上只剩傻笑，他举起酒杯：乐乐，我敬你。谢谢你成为我的动力。  
钟辰乐没觉得这是应该的，也没再回敬。  
56.  
朴志晟自顾自地把杯中的酒一饮而尽，哐当一声醉倒在餐桌上。  
57.  
明明只有九个字，却让钟辰乐辗转无眠。  
58.  
第二天起来朴志晟显然是断了片，于是钟辰乐告诫自己不要多想，只当对方那晚是在耍酒疯。  
59.  
朴志晟觉得钟辰乐最近怪怪的，不爱主动和自己说话，还老避开自己的视线，并且对自己喝醉那晚发生的事情只字不提。  
60.  
或许是人类脑回路难以与冰箱共感吧。朴志晟想不出个所以然，耸耸肩继续投入到修改论文格式中。  
61.  
去学校交论文那天恰逢大雨，为了护着怀中的文件袋，没带伞的朴志晟整个人被暴雨洗了个透，回家换鞋时身上淌的水甚至浇湿了玄关处的小半块地毯。洗了热水澡后，他只觉得脑袋很重，头发也没擦便倒在沙发上沉沉睡去。  
62.  
次日临近午饭时间，说好了今天要点麻辣烫外卖，朴志晟却一直没起床。钟辰乐伸手去掐对方的脸，温度烫得吓人，朴志晟发烧了。  
63.  
病人需要好好休息，于是钟辰乐半拖半拽把朴志晟送到了床上。  
盖好被子，喂他喝了水，敷上湿毛巾，盯了小半天，朴志晟体温仍然没降，钟辰乐陷入苦恼。  
64.  
钟辰乐灵光一闪：我是谁？我可是冰箱啊！  
他脱下外套，轻手轻脚地钻进了朴志晟的被子里。朴志晟下意识地抱紧了怀中比自己体温低得多的人。  
65.  
傍晚，难得休息的罗渽民欣喜地打开朴志晟房门，受到了比上次拜访更为强烈的冲击。  
66.  
钟辰乐衣衫不整地迅速从被子里弹出来，朴志晟面色潮红看起来没什么精神。罗渽民摆出招牌商业笑容：你们先忙，我去做饭。  
67.  
后知后觉自己竟然抱着钟辰乐睡了很长一觉，朴志晟好不容易容易才退了烧的脸上又热了起来。醒来后精神好了不少，他匆匆起身披了件外套打算去给罗渽民打下手，却看到站在冰箱前的罗渽民脸上写满了古怪。  
68.  
罗渽民神情复杂：冰箱保险丝烧了。  
朴志晟满脸问号：好端端的，怎么会烧？  
循着罗渽民的眼神，朴志晟看向自己房间的方向。钟辰乐徐徐打开门，面色尚未褪下赧然。  
69.  
过来人罗渽民了然道：他害羞了。  
朴志晟：？  
冷知识，冰箱还会害羞到烧掉自己的保险丝。  
70.  
饭菜做好后，三人坐在一起吃饭。罗渽民永远是餐桌上的气氛制造者，他分享的工作趣闻逗得钟辰乐频频发笑。而朴志晟表面上应和着，心思早跑到别处去了。  
71.  
饭后，朴志晟郁闷地蹲在厨房数洗碗池里的泡泡。  
罗渽民靠在门口：怎么了？吃饭还拉着个脸，是我的瓦数太高了吗？  
朴志晟的小心思昭然若揭：哥既然看出来了就别笑话我了。  
罗渽民停止打趣：接下来怎么做呢？告诉他？  
朴志晟扁扁嘴：我不知道…可他完成使命之后会再次休眠，那个时候我们…  
72.  
你爱他吗？罗渽民打断朴志晟的话。  
朴志晟坚定地点点头。  
73.  
罗渽民笑着说：那就去爱吧，哪怕有1%的可能。别放过他，也别放过自己。  
74.  
想来想去，朴志晟把钟辰乐约在了他们最喜欢的那家茶餐厅，原因是他认为钟辰乐不会和美食过不去，最差的结果是被拒绝，他起码不会恼羞成怒到用剩下半碗猪油拌饭泼自己。  
75.  
朴志晟比约定时间到得要早，紧张地一直喝柠檬水，跑了好几趟厕所，导致工作人员怀疑他只是个口渴来蹭水喝的路人。  
76.  
钟辰乐终于到了。点完菜后，两人坐在位置上大眼瞪小眼。  
77.  
朴志晟开始没话找话：今天是周二，人果然很少诶。  
钟辰乐点点头：我知道。  
朴志晟不自然地清清嗓子：可能是因为天气太热了，你看外面太阳这么大。  
钟辰乐往外看了一眼：我知道。  
朴志晟捏紧了手里的杯子：菜品应该不会受天气影响。  
钟辰乐收回视线：我知道。  
78.  
…  
79.  
朴志晟实在是想不出可以转移的新话题了，说话的声音越来越小：我…我有话对你说。  
钟辰乐垂下眼帘：我知道。  
80.  
朴志晟心想：你知道？你什么都不知道。  
他咬咬牙，终于小心翼翼地说出我喜欢你。  
81.  
偏偏是在餐厅播的上一首歌结束和下一首歌开始的间隙，于是这四个字准确无误地撞进了钟辰乐耳朵里。  
82.  
在朴志晟以为钟辰乐还要接我知道时，对方慢慢扬起嘴角：我也是。  
83.  
朴志晟觉得自己的灵魂在沸腾，他想越过桌子拥抱钟辰乐，这次一定要比钟辰乐为他降温那次抱得更紧。  
84.  
后来钟辰乐坦白，冰箱其实可以不休眠，方法是与主人相爱，但这件事发生的概率低于1%，他不认为会有可能发生在自己身上，所以当初向朴志晟科普时略过了这一段。  
85.  
幸好他们都抓住了1%的可能。  
86.  
三个月后，朴志晟换上正装，即将启程参加毕业典礼。  
87.  
出发前，钟辰乐笨拙地替朴志晟系领带，长指甲一不小心在朴志晟脖子上划了道红痕。他尴尬地吐吐舌头：对不起。  
朴志晟温柔地在钟辰乐眉心印下一吻：没关系。  
88.  
毕业典礼上，任谁都能感觉到万年单身的朴志晟身上散发出的恋爱气息，结合脖子上的可疑红印，算是锤了。  
89.  
系里办的毕业生欢送会上，大家在觥筹交错间都喝得不少。有人开心地祝福朋辈前程似锦，有人抱着室友痛哭流涕，有人借着酒劲把埋在心里好几年的情愫大声吐露，有人势要成为当晚酒桌游戏的最后赢家。  
90.  
桌子中央的酒瓶转向朴志晟，有不死心的女孩起哄他讲真心话，说出自己的理想型。  
91.  
朴志晟不假思索：只有一个要求，会制冷。  
92.  
众人一愣，皆埋怨朴志晟不认真玩游戏，该被罚酒。朴志晟也不反驳，笑眯眯地喝下一杯又一杯。  
93.  
临近午夜，朴志晟以不胜酒力为由，推脱掉了KTV续摊。在一片惋惜声中，他摇摇晃晃地走到大门口，像是在等人。  
94.  
有好事者悄悄跟在朴志晟身后，期待着来接他的人。  
95.  
来者是个比朴志晟矮半个头的男孩，身板看起来并不壮实。应该是朴志晟很喜欢的人吧，不然他怎么会撒娇般直接把头埋进了那人的颈窝。  
96.  
目送他们搭乘的士离开，围观者A表示：朴志晟男朋友和制冷看起来有关系吗…  
围观者B：可能是擅长创作冷笑话？  
围观者C总结：这就是制冷。  
97.  
的士上的朴志晟睡得正香，因为冰冰凉凉的男朋友最好抱了。  
98.  
故事到这里差不多该结束了，总结成五个字是：听奶奶的话。  
99.  
朴志晟摸索到了冰箱的正确打开方式，收获了爱情。那么在爱情之后呢？  
100.  
那又是另一个故事了。


End file.
